The Bio-weapon Incident
__FORCETOC__ The Bio-Weapon Incident was the first role-playing thread created and was started by Lijosu. The title was 'You Best Hope You Have A Hero' and began on the 3rd of January 2015. Plot Lijosu, a former pirate and privateer of E-14 goes rogue and sends out a horde of bio-weapons called "Vectors" on Earth and Mars. He also unleashes a small army of blimps. The blimps were sent to His 5 of ShockHerman's space station where he was mass producing clones of Zinrius. Lijosu's objectives were: neutralise ShockHerman, cause mass destruction among E14 and the CF-Alliance, and to successfully sell any spoils from the fight to near by black markets. While the drop-ships were moving to Earth and Mars and the blimps were attacking, ShockHerman self destructed the space stations that were being attacked, this ultimately achieved Lijosu's goal and he sent the remaining seven to the Robonews Printing Factories (half were destroyed in the explosion and the other half were destroyed by Bee). The space stations would later be scrapped and loot would be traded for Galaxy Cash. Mr. Biscotti and his army evacuated a total of 4 colonies before the drop ships arrived. After the attack of the blimps ShockHerman sent an army of Zinrius clones to Earth and Mars using portals. This action was done to reduce the threat of the vectors. By the end of the role-playing thread Dr. Stein was hired by ShockHerman because ShockHerman offered to pay him Zinrius cookie clones. The cookies were essentially Zinrius clones made with chocolate and cookie dough. During the events Cronos and Solarapplejc were also hired by ShockHerman. For Dr. ShockHerman takes some of Stein's DNA and attaches a memory syncer (along with all the others in his faction) synced a cloning machine, this allows Dr. Stein to be technically immortal. Dr. Stein then starts to experiment on the clones, rumored to be massive Zinrius clone that would resemble something out of Frankenstein. The vectors also were researched and it was realized that vectors were extremely similar to leeches but walk on two legs and spit and excrete concentrated sulfuric acid constantly. It was also discovered that when they are exposed to certain substances they start to grow more heads. Some myths also stirred in the conflict. A rumor started that ShockHerman had a plan in stall code named 'Project Primus'. It is rumored that he can unleash a 'god' at any time. Solarapplejc was engineering orbital lasers to destroy some of the vectors. It was also discovered by Mr. Biscotti that 300 space stations are lying around in space and starts to sell them. The vectors are also discovered to be capable of reproducing on their own and their larvae are parasites which cause total-organ-failure and comas. Lijosu notices that Mr. Biscotti also found his base and decided to go homeless for as long as he could so he isn't caught. After Effects *After the attacks Lijosu proceeds to run until his reputation dies a little. He used pheromones to pet a bio-weapon to take with him on his journey. The Bio-Weapon managed to survive the attacks with 1000 or so left. Since they have no need to breed in order to reproduce they became common threats among the planets Earth and Mars. The bio-weapons became known as Vectors. Robonews was set back a large amount as no man nor women attempted to end the savage attacks that had taken place in the printing factories. Any blimp pilots remaining after the attacks where retired and then captured by E14 to be held in jail. *ShockHerman lost many troops and space stations, but at least managed to start many alliances and businesses, he also found Primus due to Lijosu's threat on the stations. *Dr.Stein became the happiest man alive, doing what he loved and eating all the cookies he could possibly wish for. *Brenn began his epic quest against evil, and sought revenge against any violent cloning threats he could find. *Not much was heard of Solarapplejc. It was presumed he kept working for ShockHerman *Pancakei never ate another human soul again, but continued to be a ghost, as it was what he wanted. *Cronos remained neutral for as long as he could, avoiding any serious conflict. *And lastly… The Airborne army / Mr.Biscotti, the Helium Warmaster… well… let’s just say he gained a lot of enemies for himself… Category:Events